Thin Ice (ANW)
Synopsis Vivian's group has some trouble on their run. Jane fears the worst for Aiden if they can't get his medicine. Plot Vivian looks down at the ice and yells no one move. Andy, who is on his hands and knees, looks at her. "Vivian, the ice is breaking over here!" Blake shouts to stay calm and move slow. Veronica tells him to crawl to her. Corey and Ivy watch helplessly. Back at the Market, Jane is sitting with Heath and tells him Aiden could pass out again. "I'd need someone to go out and get some medicine because we cannot wait for them anymore." She says. Heath says he'll go but Jane says no, saying Aiden needs him here. Kelly walks out and says she'll go. Andy begins moving his hand when he hears a snap under his knee and places his hand down again. "There's going too much pressure if I move." Blake yells slowly move to Veronica. Andy pulls himself slowly, Veronica holding her hand to him. Andy hears the ice crack again and looks up to Veronica with fear and says, "Tell Jane I lo-" before the ice breaks and he falls into the water. Veronica screams but is told not to move by Vivian. Andy rises from the water, gasping for air and shivering. He tries getting up but manages to stay up. Ivy says they'll get him up. Jane asks if she's sure and Kelly says yes. "Since Sacha died, I've felt pretty useless around here. I want to help as much as I can." Kelly grabs her white coat and walks outside. Everyone wishes her luck. Maura asks how everything is going and Jane says it's going as good as it can get for now. Vivian and the others are making a plan when Vivian notices that Andy has a scared look on his face. She asks what's wrong. He looked over to her. "I think there are walkers in here." He said. Veronica swipes some snow off the ice and sees a walker pass under her. Everyone sees the walkers moving under them and gasps. Veronica then notices the blood in the water. "Andy, you're being bit!" She yells. He looks down and sees all the walkers biting him. He lets out a weak cry for help and Veronica jumps to help him. Vivian screams no but the ice smashes, both of them going under. Under water, Veronica sees a walker grab her. She kicks it, pushing herself deeper. She looks up to see the walkers devouring Andy. She sobs and swims past them to the hole in the ice. Vivian tells her to grab her hand and she does. A walker grabs Veronica's foot, making her scream. She sees it's Andy and sobs before stabbing it, letting the body sink. Kelly is trudging through the snow when she hears someone walking behind her. She looks over and is jumped on by a bandit. She screams, being pinned to the ground. He says she killed his friends. She reaches and feels a rock in the snow. She grabs it and hits him in the face. She runs but is shot in the side, falling. The bandit runs to her to kill her but he is stabbed by a man. The man helps Kelly up, saying his name is Rick. His friend, Paul, runs over and helps her into their car. She asks where they're taking her. Paul says Davison Community. "We're getting you help." Vivian and the others get Veronica to the house, finding blankets and towels for her. She is in shock after Andy's death. Blake finds medicine in one of the rooms and says they can get it to Aiden and use some on Veronica. Ivy offers to bring some back to the market. Corey goes with her. Jane sees Corey and Ivy walking in the market and thanks them for the medicine. She asks where everyone else is. They look at each other and Jane knows something is wrong. Corey sighs. "Andy's gone." He says. Jane looks down and takes the medicine. "Can you both please go now?" She asks quickly, voice breaking. She sobs as they leave, taking the medicine out of the box they brought. Co-Starring *Unknown as Unnamed Bandit *Jason Douglas as Rick *Ethan Embry as Paul Deaths *Andy Banks'' (Alive and Zombified)'' *Bandit Trivia *As of Andy Banks' death, there are no surviving members of the Banks Family are dead. *Andy's death would be one of the only main character deaths this season. It is rumored there are 3. *Rick and Paul's group will be a main setting for a while. Category:A New World Category:Episodes